A Power Faliure can Cause the Strangest Things
by Boston. L
Summary: This is a story of some certain programs that begin to devolp something new for a certain Master.


A/N: This is like a… DOUBLE HAREM YES! Like a bunch of guys and girls falling for the same person. So yeah, if you can't handle homosexual/gay stuff, I suggest you leave. Also…this is a bit out of character but not extremely, and whoever I label this as isn't everyone. Oh, and I suck at 3rd person.

Grabbing the phone he dialed the number of a close friend of his. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" The boy on the other side of the line asked.

"I just got a bunch of Vocaloids! I'm pretty excited actually…" The boy said nervously.

"Which ones did you get?"

"A few really, KAITO, MEIKO, Miku, Len, Rin, Gackupo, Luka, Neru, and Utatane."

"Wow, that's one…two, nine? Wow, have you started to install them yet?"

"Yeah, but looks like it might take a bit to install."

"I'd guess, hey I'm gonna come over and check it out then kay?"

"Sure."

"See ya soon."

"Bye."

The boy sat down in front of the computer screen. He watched it gradually get higher. To think it would take him this long to start making songs. He felt like a little kid on Christmas Eve. He stared at the screen, he had assigned all programs to install at the same time, but the wait time was 2 hours.

Kaito watched as the world around him was built. Pieces and bits all falling perfectly into place, but for the most part he looked into the dimly lit window. On the other side was a boy sitting quietly on the other side. His hair messy and bleached blond, his eyes were a dark blue. He looked at the bar above Kaito's head. 'What is it?' Kaito thought looking at the bar. INSTALLING_21%. 'What's that…ah, I see? Oh! MEIKO, and Miku, and… wow, that's a lot of them,'

"Man, this will take forever."

Kaito jumped up at the sound of the boy's voice.

"MAN! I'm too excited! This is such an opportunity… huh…I'm getting over-excited. Maybe I should write a song while I wait for Lesar to get here?"

'A song…for whom?'

"Maybe, Miku, oh or maybe for that new one?"

"KAITO! KAITO!" Kaito tried yelling from the other side.

"I don't know, guess when I'm done with the song I'll know." as the boy said that Kaito turned to see Meiko now standing there. Meiko looked over to Kaito. "Kaito, hey." She said walking towards him. "Is that him?" she asked looking through the window. "Um-hum." Kaito answered as he sat on the ground. "He's writing a song for one of us right now." Meiko smiled. "Really, that's cool. I hope he's good at it." Meiko leaned against a wall. "I wonder when the others will join us." Kaito nodded. "Probably soon, Miku is next on the list."

The boy jumped up from the computer chair and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal a boy with dark red hair and green eyes. "Hey," He said motioning for the boy to come in. The boy stepped inside and looked around. "So they're already being installed?" Lesar asked. The boy nodded. "Sure is. I started to write a song."

"Really, let me see it Lommux!" Lesar said loudly.

"Okay, okay," Lommux said handing the paper.

"Searching for you wherever you are, looking for the right the words to say, when I finally see you. All I honestly want is your touch against mine."

"Who do you think would sing that?"

Lesar walked over to the office chair and sat down in it. "I'm not sure… Hey do you mind if we get a bit to eat while we're waiting for this install?"

"No, not at all, let's go then." Lommux said opening the front door and stepping outside.

Kaito watched as the two left. He sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Miku. "Was that our Master just now?" she asked. Kaito stood up and smiled. "Yeah." Miku smiled back. "He looks nice!" Kaito was about to say something when he felt the presence of two people behind his back. He turned to see the twins Len and Rin. Meiko sighed. "Looks like almost everyone's here." The other four nodded happily. "It's great that most of us will be together." Miku said playing with her pigtails. Everyone agreed silently as a new person appeared. Gackupo stood a bit away from the group. "Hi Gackupo." Rin greeted. He waved back but kept relatively quiet. Now they only had to wait for Luka, Neru, and Utatane. Over the course of about an hour and a half everyone was gathered together. At that almost exact moment Lommux walked through the front door. That instant everything went dark; Kaito couldn't see anything or the others.

"Uh! What happened?" Lesar yelled.

"I don't know!" Lommux yelled back.

The lights flickered back on and Lommux felt himself gasp at the sight before him. "Lesar, a-are you seeing this?" Lesar just nodded in silent agreement. In front of them were the Vocaloids and Gackpoid. The Vocaloids rubbed their heads before standing up and seeing the sight before them.

LOMMUX POV

I felt awe-stuck as I looked at the site before me. "Uh! M-master, why are we? What?" Miku yelled looking around at her surroundings. I felt my breath caught in my throat. I looked at all of them, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Miku, Neru, Utatane, Gackupo, and the Kagmine's. I felt myself fall to the ground in shock. Lesar followed me. "Dude… what's going on?" I shake my head. "I don't know!" "Master? Is something wrong?" Rin and Len asked in unison. I stood up and looked at them again. Was this a dream? "Pinch me Lesar." He snapped my skin between his fingernails. "OW!" They were all still standing there. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them all. "We're not all that sure Master…" Gackupo said looking at the room. "I don't get how this happened… I mean the power went out but what does that have to do with it…?" I felt myself internally slap myself. "Lesar could you go home? I've got to sort this out myself." He nodded and left the house in shock. "Alright you guys, this is insane, but I'll have to figure out something." I saw Kaito smile a bit but thought nothing of it. I didn't have time to wonder about little things. "First, role call,"

"Kaito?"

"Here~"

"Meiko?"

"Here."

"Miku?"

"Here!"

"Rin?"

"Here."

"Len?

"Here."

"Luka?"

"Here."

"Neru?"

"Here…"

"Gackupo?"

"Here."

"Utatane?"

"Here."

I sighed at least it was everyone and not just a few. "Well, I don't know how to fix this right away. So I suppose you guys' have to stay like this. Even so you will be doing your job know that!" I said laughing a bit at the end.

"Alright… I think I found you all places to sleep for tonight, more formal arrangements will be made tomorrow okay?" They all nodded as they lay down. I didn't know weather or not they slept in his state but I didn't know what else to do.

KAITO

I dreamed of a quiet room. I could dream. In the room was Master. He gave me a song to sing. I didn't get it quite right so he told me to try again. I kept trying and trying but the words were never right. "Kept trying Kaito, you'll get it right eventually." In the dream I felt…sad even though he told me to keep trying. I almost cried but he told me to just keep trying, "Don't give up Kaito."

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the others waking up as well. "So that's what sleeping for real feels like?" Piko asked himself. Miku stretched and yawned. "Where's Master, I wonder?" As she said that she opened the door of the room. The door led to a living room. Other then Rin and Len everyone was awake so we stepped inside. We saw the Master talking with the boy from yesterday.

"What do you think this is? Is it real?"

"I don't know? Is it?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" He yelled.

"Calm down, well it was probably that power outage right? So…I don't know it doesn't make much sense… But when you think about you're kinda lucky. I mean hey REAL Vocaloids? That's pretty damn cool if you ask me. It's not like they can't sing anymore. They're just not digital right?" The boy explained.

"Well… that's true. Why me though? I'm nothing special. You think this would happen to some rich person. God knows how long I saved money. Still I guess you're right with the it being cool. I suppose I could get used to it."

"That's the spirit! We just have to keep a level-head and everything will make sense."

"So we aren't going back then?" Luka asked. "Seems so." Neru answered as she walked back into the room. "We should probably wake them up." Miku nodded and began to lightly nudge Rin; Neru did the same with Len. The two awoke sleepily. "What?" Rin asked. She stretched her arms and stood up. Len stayed seated and quiet. "Guess what Rin-san?" Gackupo said with a smile. "W-What?" Rin asked. "We don't have to go back, we're staring here!" Miku finished joyfully. Rin jumped up. "REALLY?" She shouted. Len's face brightened a bit as well. "It is a good thing…" I said quietly.

A/N: Very short for now, but I'm writing more as I type… so yes xD. If you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them.

Sincerely,

Boston~


End file.
